A company which provides mobile devices to employees for business purposes makes a contract with a mobile carrier for each mobile device (i.e., each employee).
Shift work by a plurality of employees is normally used to provide a service to answer users' questions for 24 hours a day, for example. Although the employees of the shift work do not use the mobile devices at the same time, as many contracts with the mobile carrier as the number of mobile devices are required.